Beautiful Blue Eyes
by Phoenix Emperor NippleJae
Summary: Derasnya air hujan membasahi seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mungil bocah tersebut, rambut pirangnya jatuh menyentuh bahunya seolah layu akibat air hujan. Air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua buah bola matanya yang bulat dan berwana biru shappire


**Beautiful Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M+**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and AllNaru**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mature.**

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, RAPE, VULGAR, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA KARENA INI ADALAH YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**Beautiful Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**L**agi-lagi sang langit kembali menumpahkan airnya yang sangat deras. Warna awan yang kelabu seperti suasana hati seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang berdiri di depan dua makam. Tercium aroma tanah yang basah akibat percampuran antara air hujan dan tanah perkuburan. Derasnya air hujan membasahi seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mungil bocah tersebut, rambut pirangnya jatuh menyentuh bahunya seolah layu akibat air hujan. Air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua buah bola matanya yang bulat dan berwana biru _shappire_ tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keindahan yang dimilikinya membuat siapapun yang memandang ke dalam matanya akan terpesona oleh tatapan polos yang dimiliki bocah tersebut. Kulit yang berwana _tan_ dan halus dapat membuat semua orang menelan ludah tergiur ingin menyentuhnya. Wajah yang manis sekaligus imut, mata yang bulat dan indah, hidung yang sedikit mancung, bibir yang berwarna merah delima membuatnya tampak sangat sempurna.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan,_ kenapa kalian meninggalkan Naru sendiri? Naru takut ditinggal sendiri… hiks…hiks…" ucap bocah tersebut lirih sambil menangis menumpahkan segala kesedihannya.

Hujan yang deras tadi mulai terlihat mereda. Bocah tersebut mulai menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan bergetar akibat dinginnya suhu karena hujan deras tadi.

"Naru, lebih baik kita pulang, nanti Naru sakit kalau terlalu lama hujan-hujannan _Kaa-chan _dan_ Tou-chan_ Naru pasti sedih kalau Naru sakit." ucapnya lembut.

Lelaki paruh baya berambut putih panjang sedikit acak-acakan mengusap dengan sayang kepala sang bocah.

"_Jii-chan…_" bocah tersebut memandang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri disampingnya. Dengan seketika bocah tersebut langsung menghambur kepelukan orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _Jii-_chan. Tangisnya semakin kencang menumpahkan seluruh air mata dan emosi yang dirasakannya pada saat ini. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram dengan erat kemeja putih pada bagian dada lelaki paruh baya itu seolah mencari pegangan.

"Naru jangan menangis lagi, nanti _Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan_ Naru ikut sedih melihat malaikat kecilnya menangis. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang ya? Biar _Jii-chan_ gendong Naru." lelaki tersebut mengusap kepala bocah dalam pelukannya dengan lembut.

"Ummm…" gumamnya sebagai jawaban iya.

Lelaki tersebut mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah tersebut ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya menjauhi area pemakaman.

'Minato, Kushina, aku akan menjaga anak kalian semampu yang aku bisa tidak akan kubiarkan orang-orang jahat terutama si brengsek itu menyakiti anak kalian.' setelah ia berjanji pada kedua orang tua Naruto, lelaki paruh baya tersebut kembali menatap langit yang masih berwarna kelabu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya sebentar.

Didalam benaknya berkecamuk banyak pikiran. Ia sangat sadar betul, setelah semua kejadian hari ini yang dilaluinya akan ada perubahan besar pada hidupnya dan juga pada bocah dalam gendongannya. Semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu, sama seperti saat kedua orang tua Naruto masih hidup.

Sedangkan Naruto, bocah tersebut memandang dengan tatapan sedih kearah kedua makam orangtuannya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir seperti tadi dari kedua bola mata birunya. Biarlah air matanya tersapu habis oleh air hujan.

"_Kaa-chan… Tou-chan..._" gumamnya lirih sambil menutup matanya menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru sewarna dengan langit cerah dibalik kedua kelopak matanya.

**('o'****) LO , (****','****) GUE = ****(****)**** END !**

**FLASHBACK**

'Da-darah? _Kaa-chan_? _Tou-chan_?' ucap Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Kushina yang mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Tampak segerombolan orang yang mengerumuni sebuah mobil menabrak pembatas jalan akibat sebuah truk besar yang tampak oleng saat berkelok karena beban yang terlalu banyak yang diangkut oleh truk tersebut, dan menyengol mobil yang ditumpangi oleh sepasang suami istri dan buah hatinya. Karena jalanan yang begitu licin membuat mobil berwarna hitam tersebut hilang kendali. Kushina istri dari Minato yang mulai terlihat cemas langsung mendekap putra tercinta mereka. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama setelah mobil hitam tersebut berputar dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat, mobil tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan.

Bau darah segar mulai tercium dari tempat kejadian. Orang-orang mulai berlarian kearah mobil tersebut. Saat salah seorang warga setempat yang ikut membantu menyelamatkan korban kecelakan dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil bagian depan tepatnya pada kursi sebelah kemudi. Ia menemukan seorang wanita muda berambut merah mendekap erat seorang bocah bersimbah darah dari sang wanita berambut merah itu. Mata biru bocah tersebut tampak memerah karena terus menangis, dari tatapan matanya terpancar rasa takut.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" sesosok remaja yang berada diatas ranjang bernafas dengan terengah-engah, dapat dilihat peluh dipelipisnya dan perlahan turun mengikuti lekuk wajahnya yang berwarna _tan_.

**NARUTO POV:**

'Haaah… Mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan kecelakan itu?' gumamnya di dalam hati.

"Hah… dari pada aku memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku bersiap-siap memasak makanan untuk _Jii-chan_." Remaja tersebut mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya pelan. Renaja tersebut turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya disana dibukanya lemari es dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan disulapnya menjadi makanan lezat. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lincah dan penggunaan peralatan dapur dengan telaten, tidak berapa lama makanan yang dibuatnya sudah terhidang diatas meja kecil sederhana.

Suara bel rumah yang dari tadi terus berbunyi mengusik remaja tersebut. Perlahan ia berjalan keruang depan berniat membukakan pintu.

Matanya melebar dengan sempurna saat ia tahu siapa yang berada didepan pintunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutup kembali pintu. Akan tetapi sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sempurna sebuah tangan kekar berwana putih menahan pintu tersebut agar tidak tertutup. Hanya dengann satu tangan ia berhasil mendorong pintu didepannya dan membuat remaja yang berada dibelakang pintu itu terjengkang kebelakang.

Naruto terbelalak melihat orang tersebut berdiri didepan pintu. Tinggi tubuhnya tampak menjulang keatas. Dari mata berwarna biru Naruto terdapat rasa takut saat melihat orang tersebut.

Naruto langung berdiri dan ingin berlari kekamarnya, sebelum hal itu terjadi sebuah tangan kekar sudah melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto sedikit sehingga kaki-kakinya tidak menapak lantai.

"Turunkan aku, kumohon biarkan aku pergi." Cicit Naruto.

"Kenapa sayang? Bukankan kita sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini hm?

"Tidak. Itu bukan kehendakku, kau yang selalu memaksaku." Desis Naruto.

Tangan sosok tersebut merayap kearah pantat Naruto dan meremasnya dengan sangat kencang. Sedangkan Naruto mengigit bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak mendesah agar Jiraya tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh kakek yang disanginya dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan lagi."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Sosok itu menjilati leher Naruto.

"Naru-chan?" terdengar suara Jiraya dari arah kamar.

"I-iya?" Balas Naruto. Naruto semakin panik mendengar pintu kamar yang dibuka. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyetakan dirinya agar terlepas dari sosok itu.

"Siapa yang bertamu?" Langkah kaki Jiraya semakin mendekat keruang Tamu. "Oh, kau. Tumben pagi-pagi begini bertamu?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum dengan ramah kearah Jiraya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Mata berwana hitamnya semakin menyipit saat tersenyum.

"Aku tadi kebetulan lewat didepan rumah _Jii-chan_ dan sekalian aku ingin meminta izin dari _Jii-chan_ ingin mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan." Mata hitamnya melirik kearah Naruto yang masih setia menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Hahaha… kenapa harus meminta izin? Kau sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri. Aku sudah mempercayakan Naruto padamu," Jiraya menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya. "Mari masuk. Kita makan dulu, tadi Naruto sedang memasak makanan." Jiraya melangkah terlebih dahulu kearah dapur meninggalkan Naruto dan pemuda itu diruang tamu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana Naruto." Ia berbisik ditelinga Naruto dan setelah itu ia berjalan mengikuti Jiraya yang sudah berada didapur.

**To be continue…**

Sebenernya ane binun. Ane pengen nanya ama Mina-san yang baca fic ini *Itupun kalo ada yang baca* Sebaiknya karakter Naruto di fic ini jadi FemNaru atau UkeNaru? Mengingat karakter Naruto bakal ane bikin sedikit lemah tapi bukan girly. Mohon jawabannya Mina-san… (/\)

Ane bakal lanjutin chap 2 setelah lebaran, mengingat fic ini mengandung content M+ itupun kalo ada yang masih minat.


End file.
